§Chrono: Travellers of Time§
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Syaoran is suddenly sent to an alternative dimension where he’s been dead. Now, with Eriol and Sakura’s help he must find a way back home. And so his Journey begins...
1. Prologue

**Introduction Note**

Hello everybody. Here I am with my newest project: a big saga with Card Captor Sakura's characters. The idea came up to my mind during one of my useless days. It began small, but grew as it was planed and developed. When I finished planning the story, it had become enormous, with many characters but those from the original series. Those who know me know my fics are all one shots, and I don't usually write fics in chapters. However, the original idea grew in a way that it turned out impossible to write it in a few pages.

Another aspect this saga differs from my other fics is that it puts aside romance and drama to be a great epic adventure. It's a heavier story than the others I've already written. I do not recommend this saga to children, considering the descriptions, situations and language that may, eventually, appear during the story.

Every magical rituals described here were based on true rituals, from a heavy and long research in books and a numberless sites all over the Web.

I emphasise that it is not my intention to offend and attempt to anyone's beliefs. There's, however, many situations in which I make references to witchcraft, to historical and biblical facts. Therefore, if you feel uncomfortable or offended with these scenes, do not read.

For those who decided to go on, I wish a nice reading and a great fun. I hope all the hard effort I had since I started working on this saga, 3 years ago, worth.

Peace and Love.

Felipe S. Kai

* * *

**Prologue**

"Why it had to be this way? Why did you leave me, my love? It has been two years already, but I still think about you. I could never forget you, my dear. If only I had not been so fool, so blind! Mom always says I have to let you go, but I just can't forget you. That day does not leave my mind. Why did you have to do that? Why did you try to protect me? If it was not because of me, you would still be alive. Would be with me. Oh, dear! I was so fool not telling you before. If only I were stronger, maybe Destiny was other.

I still remember the day I met you. I remember everything we went through together. How our friendship grew, how my affection for you became love. I recall every detail, every moment I spent at you side. I remember each single word that was spoken by you; none of them the ones I longed to hear. I dreamt for so much time to be in your arms, to feel your kiss, your touch. I dreamt hearing you say, "I love you" for so much time, so many years. But you never said these three magic words. Three words that would've made me the happiest and most cheerful girl in this world.

We were so close, yet so far from each other. But I didn't care. We were friends and that was enough for me. At least I could see you everyday, could sit next to you at the classroom and, sometimes, I could invite you for and ice cream. But that will never happen anymore.

When you had to leave Japan to go back to your country I thought my whole world would fall crash down into pieces. I did not show that for anybody, I did not want to let my friends concerned. Mom would be concerned, my best friend too. I tried not to show my feelings. But I was suffering.

Yet, a few years later, for my surprise, you were back. I got so happy that day. My happiness had returned.

But again you had to leave me. And this time, forever. I'll never be able to see you again. You'll never hear me say, "I love you".

So many things were supposed to be said but never were… So many moments were supposed to be lived and never were… Well, doesn't matter now. You are dead. I'll never have you again. I'll never see your beautiful smile again."

The girl still remained sitting in the bench under the cherry tree, until she got up and left. Without anyone notice, as she walked away, the big tree glowed in a weak pink light and soon faded again…


	2. Parallel Dimension

**Chapter One — Parallel Dimension**

The afternoon was coming to an end at Tomoeda City. Sitting on a bench at the park, Syaoran could see the last rays of sunlight hiding behind the trees. He was waiting eagerly for Sakura. It had been two years they had started dating on that same place. Silently he raised his gaze and contemplated the huge cherry tree, under which he had given Sakura's first kiss. Thousands of memories filled up his mind at that moment. Memories of a past time, when they still captured the cards. Syaoran thanked God that Clow had created the cards, without which he would never have met Sakura. They were just kids when they first met. Now they had grown, matured. Only one thing was the same: the love they felt for each other. Well, Tomoyo's obsession for Sakura was also the same; and the often quarrels between Syaoran and Kero. But that is already another story.

Lost in his own thoughts, Syaoran barely noticed when Sakura approached and sat at his side.

"Hi, Syaoran!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. The boy seemed to wake up from a trance.

"Hi, sweetheart." said Syaoran, placing a warm kiss on Sakura's lips. "You've been here for too long?"

"No." answered Sakura. "I've just arrived. What about you, where have you been?"

Syaoran did not seem to understand the question. Sakura giggled.

"You're so far away when I arrived that it seemed you were in some other dimension." said the girl. Syaoran giggled too.

"I was just recalling some things." Syaoran said.

"And may I know what thing?" asked Sakura.

And Syaoran started telling her about his memories from the time they were Card Captors. About how they had met, how he had fallen in love with her. Soon, they were completely immersed in a fun nostalgic talking.

"I remember that day when we got stuck together in the elevator." said Syaoran. "That's the day I realized I loved you."

"And I'll never forget the day we defeated Eriol." added Sakura. "When you told me you loved me I got completely paralysed from surprise."

They laughed. Laughed at how they were so fool and shy to even confess their feelings for each other.

The last ray of light shone before hiding behind the high buildings of the city. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulders and there they remained, standing still, just staring at the day that went away and the Moon that arrived, beautiful and fair, at the sky. It was Sakura who broke the silence.

"Isn't is beautiful? The sky?" asked the girl. "And it seems never to change, doesn't it? It seems it's been there for all eternity…"

Syaoran hugged her while listening to Sakura speaking.

"And it'll probably stay there, unchanged, long after our time… Without a single change."

They both gazed at the sky again and could see the very first star that appeared that night.

"You know, Syaoran, sometimes I remember all that happened and I think everything we lived will only serve us as stories to tell to our grandchildren when we become a couple of chubby grandparents…"

Syaoran looked at her seriously. Sakura went on:

"I mean, I thank God for opening the Book of the Cards. Without them I'd never have meet you. But it served us for what? I think everything are just memories and will eventually be forgotten."

Sakura shut up. This time, it was Syaoran who spoke:

"These memories don't have to vanish if we don't want them to. After all, they are such wonderful memories. I'll never forget the time I chased the cards with you, Sakura."

The girl smiled.

"You're right, Syaoran." said the girl. "It only depends on us to keep these memories alive."

"Moreover, people's memories are strange, don't you think?" Syaoran asked. "Just when you think you've forgotten something it comes back, floating again into your heart. I think they're always there, just waiting for the right moment to come out one more time."

Syaoran leaned his face to kiss Sakura. On that moment, a strange thing happened: the cherry tree started glowing and shot a beam; a beam that hit the boy straight.

"Syaoran!" shouted Sakura. That was the last thing he heard before feeling his body light and fall towards nothing. Everything around him started spinning and he felt extremely tired until losing his conscience…

* * *

Syaoran woke up with the singing of a bird. He was lying on the bench of the park. Strangely, it was morning already and Sakura was not there anymore. Syaoran thought she should have gone to call for help for she was worried about him. But why have not she returned until then? He waited for a while, but Sakura did not come back. Tired of waiting he got up and started walking away. He passed in the hospital to see if Sakura was there, but did not find her. So, he decided to go to her house. Still, his intuition told him something was way too wrong. 

Sakura's house soon came in sight. Her brother was gardening peacefully.

"Good morning, Touya." said the young Chinese man a bit reluctant, considering Touya's habit of arguing with him.

"Good morning." he answered. "May I help you?"

"Well, may I speak with Sakura?" asked Syaoran, a bit confuse. Since when did Sakura's brother decide to treat him so cordially?

"She's not home." said Touya. "You're a friend of her, aren't you? Well, maybe you'll find her at Tomoyo's house."

Syaoran found it strange that Touya had asked him if he was Sakura's friend but thanked anyway. Now, more than never, his intuition screamed on his ears, warning him about something. Syaoran began to walk quickly on the streets. As he passed through Penguin Park he saw Sakura sat on a bench. He approached the girl slowly.

"Sakura." Syaoran called. The girl turned to him with her usual smile.

"Yes. How can I help you?" she asked. Then she looked better at him. "Strange. You do look like a boy I've met."

"A boy?" asked Syaoran, already knowing that was not the Sakura he knew.

"Yes. But he died two years ago." her voice seemed to fade a bit. Syaoran faced her seriously and Sakura got astonished one more time. "Even your sight is just like his!"

"May I ask this boy's name?" inquired Syaoran.

"Why do you want to know his name?" asked her. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. His name is Syaoran. You know… I kinda liked him. Sometimes I think what would've happened with us if he were still alive; what we'd have become."

Syaoran listened to that completely shocked. Sakura was telling him he was dead. He faced her again:

"But mom always says it doesn't worth keep mourning for a lost love." Sakura said with a contemplative sight. "Oh, but what am I doing? I don't know why I told al this to a stranger."

"But I AM Syaoran!" he said quickly. Sakura faced him, astonished.

"Why do you say that?" shouted the girl. "Syaoran's dead! What kind of person are you to make such a joke?"

Sakura got up and ran away. Syaoran did not know what to say. He just got up and ran after the girl. But as he turned at the corner of the street he stopped, completely shocked at what he was seeing. There was Nadeshiko, entering Sakura's house, liver than never. Syaoran stared carefully.

_"Mom always says it doesn't worth keep mourning for a lost love."_ he recalled Sakura saying something like that. But Sakura's mother had died many years before! How was that possible? He thought everything could be a dream, but something told him it was not. Everything was completely real.

He saw Sakura hug her mother and both women enter home.

Syaoran blinked, not believing what he had seen. Sakura's mother was alive. And he himself, Syaoran, was dead. How could it be?

Syaoran wandered for a long time, trying to put his thoughts in order and understand everything he had seen that day. Nothing more made sense to him. A few hours before, he was sitting in a bench of the park with Sakura. Now he was dead and nobody knew him, not even his dear Sakura. Syaoran was confused. He went back to the Penguin Park, the same place he had been before everything happened. It was darkening that hour and he still did not know what to do. Exhausted and tired, the boy sat below the cherry tree. The same bench he had been with Sakura before that unreal nightmare started. The feeling of loneliness filled his mind and heart. Never before had he felt so abandoned. Syaoran did not had anybody, he was on his own in a place he did not know, but certainly was not his world. His chocolate eyes no longer had confidence; they were lonely, begging for help or, at least, an explanation for all that.

He stared at the sky and could see the first star that appeared that night.

"We're similar to each other." he thought. "We're both alone, lost in an unknown vastness."

But then he remembered that soon many other stars would come to join that small point of light. Disconsolate, he gazed for a long time at the cherry tree above his head. He stared at it as if he asked:

"Why did you do that to me?"

Not waiting for a reply, Syaoran leaned against the huge and beautiful tree. He was so tired with everything that had happened all that day long, that he fell asleep there. And when he slept, he dreamt…

_

* * *

The Sun was already going down and Sakura ran along with Syaoran. Right behind them was Tomoyo with her inseparable video camera held in her right hand. Syaoran dressed his usual green battle costume and carried his sword. Sakura was dressed in something like medieval war costumes: iron gloves and a shining armour that fit perfectly her body. The skirt was white and she wore similar boots. On her head was something like a helmet, but it did not completely hide her face. It was probably another costume made by Tomoyo. _

_After a few minutes running, they entered the wood up to a clearing. There, standing, was a tall man on black clothes. The group halted in front of that mysterious and scary figure. _

_"I have been waiting for you, Card Captors." said the stranger almost in a whisper; his voice deep and heavy as a thunder. _

_"And who're you?" Syaoran shouted. "Why did you guide us to this place?" _

_"I am Klaus von Karajan. As I see, there is someone here who is the heir of the one known as Clow Reed." _

_Sakura shivered slightly and backed a little. Klaus gazed at the girl and a glow could be seen in his eyes. Syaoran was not sure, but he could almost swear the man smiled._

_"So it is you." said the priest. "Interesting! I would like to know why Clow has chosen a weak and emotional girl to take his place. But that does not concern me now. What really matter is that I came to take the cards created by Clow." _

_ "The cards are mine!" shouted Sakura. _

_"Nonetheless you shall give them to me." replied Klaus, raising his right hand. Suddenly, from the shadows of the trees, a huge tentacle made of solid darkness emerged. It grabbed Sakura by her neck and started strangling her. Tomoyo screamed. Syaoran quickly drew his sword and attacked the creature, striking hard. The tentacle immediately dropped Sakura and attacked Syaoran. But before the girl could even think, the shadows of the trees grabbed her own shadow and immobilized her. Silently, Klaus approached until he was face to face with the girl. Slowly, the veil of shadows that covered his features vanished and she could see his face. The man seemed to be on his forties. He had a brown and well cut hair and eyes as dark as ebony. _

_The wizard smirked and raised his right hand, caressing Sakura's hair and touching her face softly. Sakura turned her head, completely disgusted. Klaus was now seeking the Book, but before he could put his hands on it, a huge burst of fire came from the depths of the wood. Flying, Yue and Kero arrived. Yue quick flew and tried to hit the wizard. Yet, everything he got was being thrown against the trees, which wrapped their branches around his body. _

_"Yue and Kerberus." said Klaus slowly. "Long time no see." _

_"Klaus!" said Kero, seeming extremely surprised. "What the Hell are you doing here?" _

_"I am here to take something of a great power." answered the wizard, emotionless. "I am here for the cards." _

_"The cards?" shouted Kero. "The cards are Sakura's. She is the Mistress by her own merit!" _

_Klaus just smiled. With a move of his fingers Kero was engulfed by a kind of darkness-made bubble and from there he could not escape. _

_"Now…" began the wizard, but did not finished his sentence, for at the next moment he felt something extremely sharp cut his face. The mage looked around, looking for his aggressor, his eyes flickering from hatred. His gaze fell upon Syaoran, who had his sword in hand. _

_"Try to get close to her and I'll kill you!" shouted the boy. But Klaus was not listening to him. _

_"Who are you to ever touch my face?" he growled. "I shall show you what happens with those who ever hurt Klaus von Karajan!" _

_Klaus raised his right hand and Syaoran felt his body harden. He could not move. Slowly the priest raised his index finger and a thin beam fired towards Syaoran, hitting his head. _

_"NO!" shouted Sakura, desperate. The girl saw Syaoran's body fall onto the cold ground. From every part of the world, people could see a shooting star cross the sky and fall towards nothing, indicating that a life had been lost that moment. _

_Klaus was just about to attack Sakura once more when something immobilized him. From the trees Eriol appeared, his staff shining bright. Right behind him were Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. Eriol no longer had his usually calm and kind expression. He was serious. His eyes glimmered and his aura seemed to spread through that whole place. And he was no longer Eriol, the kind and gentle boy everybody liked. He was now the reincarnation of one of the most powerful Mages that had ever lived on Earth, owner of a magnificent power and majesty. _

_"Klaus." said Eriol emotionless. "Once more you come to claim something that does not belong to you." _

_"The cards will be mine, Clow!" shouted the wizard. "They shall give me power! Power to defeat even you!" _

_"Your ambition and you eagerness for power have made you blind." said Eriol. "I will not allow you to risk innocent lives again. My mistake was having spared you in the past. I shall not do the same now."_

_Eriol's figure seemed to grow over Klaus's. The dark priest backed as Eriol moved forward slowly. With a simple movement of his staff, Eriol made the wizard burn in silver flames. _

_Desperate, Klaus struggled and rolled on the ground, trying to save himself. Yet, soon there was nothing more than ashes on the soil; ashes that were soon blown away by the wind. But evil had already been done. Syaoran lay dead at the centre of the clearing. Sakura slowly approached and kneeled down close to the boy's body. _

_"Syaoran!" Sakura called, shaking his body. She did not want to believe what had really happened and Syaoran had died. "Eriol, please, bring Syaoran back!" she asked desperately. Eriol just lowered his head. His voice came full of angst, and the words Sakura heard hit her deep. _

_"I can't." said the boy. "It is far beyond my power to confront Death. Forgive me, Sakura."_

_Sakura felt a salty tear roll down her face and wet her lips. The tears that came out of her eyes blurred her sight. Eriol, Tomoyo and the Guardians could only watch that scene, feeling their hearts heavy. Slowly, Sakura embraced Syaoran's body, crying desperately for the boy..._

* * *

Syaoran woke up suddenly, still frightened of what he had seen. His face was all sweat. He dreamt of his own death. So probably that was the way he had died there, though he still did not know exactly what place was that. Still breathing hard, he tried to drive away the ghost of that obscure nightmare. 

Only then he realized he was no longer at the park, but in a huge bedroom, laid on a beautiful bed with silk sheets. The room was very well decorated, with a soft painting and matching curtains. From the ceiling hanged a beautiful crystal chandelier. There was a flower vase on the top of the chest of drawers and a painting of a sunset on the wall above the bed. On his left there was a door that let to the bathroom. Not far away, on the next wall, another door led to the corridor. From the window it could be seen a vast garden covered up with many flowers and small trees. The Sun raised slowly on the horizon, being welcomed by the singing of the birds that flew and landed on the branches of the trees.

Syaoran stared around, amazed. Then, looking carefully, he realized that room was not strange and he had already been there before, though its decoration had changed. He got up trying not to make any noise and grabbed his sword from the chest of drawers. Slowly he opened the door, coming to face a well-known corridor, barely enlightened by a few lights that hanged from the ceiling. Even during daytime, that corridor's light was weak. Cautiously the boy started to walk through. He got through that few metres watchfully, turning away abruptly as often as he heard any noise. Every so often he would spy into the rooms to make sure there was no one around to surprise him. It did not take long and he entered a great and stunning hall.

The room was comfortable and cosy. There was a high bookcase, made of fine wood, next to the right wall. It was full of large books, some easily recognizable as magic tomes. Syaoran could identify some rare books written by Clow himself, and which he thought to be lost. On the opposite wall, remnants of firewood still burned on the fireplace. The tongs were on the floor, indicating that someone had been there a few minutes before and would probably come back soon. At the centre of the room there was a beautiful leather armchair, an armchair Syaoran knew well. Right next to the window there was a dark blue sofa. The curtains were closed, making the room dive in a soft dusk.

Without restraining himself, Syaoran entered the room and stepped towards the bookcase. He stared deeply at the many books in it. Rare tomes as "The Necronomicon" were included in that remarkable collection.

Suddenly the lights were turned on. The young Chinese man turned around harshly, reaching out for his sword, but came to a halt as he saw who it was. Standing next to the door was Eriol. Nakuru was right behind him. The English man showed one of his mysterious smiles as he saw Syaoran.

"So you've finally shown up." Eriol said, sitting on his armchair and gesturing for Syaoran to sit down too. The young man accepted the invitation. After all, he had questions to be answered, and no one better than Eriol to answer his questions.

Both youngsters stared at each other. For a moment, nobody spoke and the room dived into a deep silence. It seemed they were studying one another, trying to make sure the person they had in front of them was really who they believed them to be. It was Eriol who broke the silence:

"Be welcome to my house." said the young man. "I hope you're better today. Nakuru found you at the park, next to the cherry blossom tree."

Syaoran looked aside and Nakuru waved to him, smiling cheerfully. Syaoran noticed neither Eriol nor Nakuru seemed to have changed. They remained, at least apparently, the same. Eriol still had his mysterious behaviour and Nakuru was still eccentric. As the young Chinese thought, a small black figure came flying through the door. Spinel looked at Eriol and Nakuru and then turned his gaze to Syaoran.

"So our guest is finally awaken." sad the little one, flying towards the bookcase and getting one of Eriol's books. "You've had quite a disturbing dream, haven't you, boy? I've been watching you the whole night. Hope you're better today. I will not bother you two, so I suggest that we leave now, Nakuru."

The girl nodded. Slowly they left the room, leaving Syaoran alone with Eriol.

Syaoran finally had the courage to speak. He gazed at Eriol seriously and asked:

"Do you know who I am?"

Eriol nodded with his head.

"You are Syaoran Li, Clow's straight descendant." said Eriol.

"And how do you know that?" asked Syaoran. "For everybody here believe I am dead. How can you be so sure?"

"Well, it is not usual to find many people with you energy pattern." Eriol answered smiling. "Furthermore, energy is not the only way to identify a person. I could sense your angst and I gave myself permission to read your mind yesterday, while you were asleep."

Syaoran shook on the chair as he knew Eriol had read his mind. But got calmer to know that at least someone believed him. He did not know why, but Eriol made him feel safe and tranquil. Somehow, something told him he could trust Eriol.

"I need your help, Eriol." Syaoran said.

"I will do my best to help you." answered the English boy with his usual smile on his lips. Syaoran could not hold a smile too. He had finally found help.

* * *

Sakura was thoughtful. She woke up early that day. Actually, she almost had not slept the night before. Still in the dark of her room, she turned around on bed, adjusted the position of her pillow; thought about a certain boy she had seen the day before, while she spent on more of her afternoons in the Penguin Park. And how that boy looked alike Syaoran! The same expressive and penetrating eyes, the same messy hair. Everything on him remembered her of her beloved Syaoran. 

A small tear rolled down her face as she thought about the boy. She still felt a bit guilty for his death. Her mind told her it was her fault, for she was not stronger, for letting Syaoran die that way. In her heart, though, she knew she could not have done anything.

"Why does he looks like Syaoran so much?" thought the girl with herself. "Those eyes, that expression. Oh, Syaoran, my dear! Why did you have to leave me? If only I had realized my feelings before! If only I had told you how I felt. But now is too late. You'll never know I love you."

Kero noticed Sakura was awake and got up, flying to the girl's bed. He realized then the small tear on her mistress's face.

"Sakura?" said the little guardian. "Why are you crying? What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, Kero. Don't worry." said Sakura, forcing a fake smile to her friend.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" asked the small creature.

"Who, Kero?"

"Syaoran. You still blame yourself for his death. You know it was not your fault, Sakura! You must accept what happened. No one could've prevented what happened. It was his Destiny."

Sakura answered nothing. She knew Kero was right. But why had Destiny been so cruel to her and Syaoran? That she did not know. Maybe she would never be able to fully understand all the tricks that Destiny played on people.

She slowly got up and changed her clothes. It was early yet, but she would not be able to sleep again that day. She got down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mother was already cooking the breakfast. When she noticed Sakura was in the kitchen, Miss Kinomoto got surprised. Not everyday her daughter got up early from bed, especially on Sundays.

"What happened, sweetheart? Why you're up so early?"

"It's nothing, mom." Sakura replied. Nadeshiko did not let to notice bit of sorrow in her daughter's tone.

"My dear," Nadeshiko began with her soft voice. "I know something is troubling you. I know you, my daughter. You don't have to hide anything from me. You can tell me whatever it is."

"Thanks, mom." thanked Sakura, smiling. "But you don't have to worry. It's nothing. Really."

Nadeshiko only gazed at her daughter. If Sakura did not want to talk about it or was not prepared, she had to understand. Yet, she wished from the bottom of her heart that her daughter could stop suffering.

"All right." said the woman. "But if you ever need me, I'll always be here for you. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mom." said the girl, hugging her mother tight.

Hidden no far from there, Kero watched everything with a concerned look.

"Sakura, let the brat go." thought the little guardian. "I know better then anyone how hard it is to loose someone you love, but live goes on. No matter how many pieces your heart shatters, life just won't stop spinning for you to gather them all over again. You can't stay like this forever. People here need you. They love you."

* * *

Nakuru peeped through the keyhole. Her curiosity was too big. She wanted to know what that boy was doing there, wanted to know what was happening. Syaoran was dead, was not he? She had seen the boy die; she had gone to his funeral and burial. So how was that possible? 

"You never change, do you? Always peeping everywhere." said a voice, surprising the girl. It was Spinel, and he had a disapproval glare on his face.

"Don't scare me like that!" said Nakuru almost whispering. "I just want to know what is happening in this room. Those two have been locked inside for two hours already."

"They are dealing with particular subjects, Nakuru. Don't be curious." censored the little one."

"Don't be annoying, Suppi." said Nakuru. "I'm not doing anything bad."

"Only listening to our master's talking unknown." replied Spinel.

"They're not even saying anything." Nakuru answered. "It is deadly silent there inside. Eriol's sitting in front of his desk."

Spinel did not say anything. It was clear he disapproved the girl's action. Yet, he also was intrigued. He also thought Syaoran was dead.

"I don't know what is happening here." said Nakuru. "But I mean to discover what it is. I want to know how that kid came back to life after two years."

Spinel remained thoughtfully for a few seconds. He wanted to know what was going on too. Finally, curiosity won and the little guardian leaned his ears over the door trying to hear something.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Eriol scanned his books, turning page by page cautiously. Dozens of volumes were all over the table, many of them with their yellow and old pages almost turning into dust. 

Sitting in a corner of the room, Syaoran could do nothing, but wait. He stared patiently at the young English man looking for something in his books. An hour had already passed since he had begun his search and, up to that moment, he had found absolutely nothing.

"Sakura, my love." thought Syaoran. "I miss you."

As a hurricane, dozens of memories rushed through Syaoran's mind, but a particular one triggered his deepest feelings. He recalled two years before, when he had come back from Hong Kong and met Sakura again.

_

* * *

Class had already finished at Tomoeda High School, and Sakura was packing her things to go home. She walked to the door, but a voice stopped her: _

_"Sakura." called Syaoran. The girl turned around with her usual smile. The boy blushed as he saw the girl's smile, but soon came back to his senses. "May I talk to you?" _

_"Sure." she answered. _

_"Well, can we go to the Penguin Park?" We can talk better there." _

_"All right." said the girl, seeming a bit nervous. _

_They walked in silence to the park, where they sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. For a while, none was said. Then Sakura got some courage: _

_"Well…" stuttered the girl. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you." _

_Syaoran felt his cheeks blushing. _

_"I… I missed you too." said the boy. It was Sakura's turn to blush. They looked at each other for a moment and lowered their gazes once more. Silence again._

_Not far from there, a person watched everything with a smile. Camera in hand, Tomoyo had fun seeing the couple's difficulty to settle a dialog. _

_"Come on, people!" she thought. "I know you can do it. Syaoran, tell her you still love her! Sakura, tell Syaoran how much he means to you! Come on!" _

_They were still silent. After exchanging a few words, silence had been installed again. Syaoran knew it could not stay like that. Then, gathering all the courage he could find, he finally broke the silence. _

_Sakura, I thought a lot about you all these years I've been in Hong Kong. I really missed you, you know?" _

_Sakura only heard everything with her head low. She could not face Syaoran. She only listened to what the boy said._

_"You mean a lot to me, Sakura. And… I still deep love you. And… I wanted to know if you still like me too." _

_Behind the tree, Tomoyo smiled. She was happy for her friend's action, even though surprised. She had never thought Syaoran could be so straight with Sakura to talk about his feelings. But he had done it, and that was all that mattered. _

_Sakura still had her head low. She was really surprised with Syaoran's question. For a few seconds she said nothing, until she finally spoke with a shaking voice and still looking to the ground:_

_"Y-Yes. I still like you, Syaoran. I... I really love you." _

_Tomoyo had to control herself not to shout in happiness. Finally Sakura had said the magic words. Tomoyo could even recover herself just in time to tape Syaoran getting close to Sakura and raising the girl's face with his hand. Slowly the boy leaned his face close to Sakura's and captured her in a soft and tender kiss. Syaoran had never imagined Sakura's lips were so soft and delicate, nor Sakura had thought Syaoran's lips were so warm and gentle. The couple dived into bliss and, just for a moment, they forgot about everything else. _

_When they finally split apart, Sakura saw Syaoran smiling to her. Never before had she seen the boy smiling that way. And what a beautiful smile he had! _

_Near there, Tomoyo had turned off her camera and started walking back home. She would not stay there to videotape or bother the young couple. She knew they needed privacy. _

_Sakura and Syaoran never knew about that tape. Tomoyo never told them she had videotaped the moment of their confession. It would be better that way. _

* * *

Suddenly the boy was dragged back to reality. Eriol called his name insistently. Syaoran Looked at Eriol with a surprised expression. He did not know how long had he been lost in his remembrances, nor how long Eriol had been calling for him. Gazing at Syaoran's expression, the English boy giggled. 

"You're thoughtful today, my friend." said Eriol. "I'm sorry to bring you back to real world, but I think I found out a possible answer to your question."

"And what is it?" asked Syaoran, hopeful.

"You have been transported to another dimension, parallel to your true dimension."

"Is that all?" Syaoran asked, without believing his ears. "Well, it doesn't help too much, does it? I know I'm not in my real dimension. What I want to know is what do I do to go back to my reality!"

"Be patient." replied Eriol. "It is not so simple like that. You've been brought here for some reason."

"Some reason?" said Syaoran, curious.

"Yes, for some reason. The veil that separates realities cannot be broken down so easily. Something happened so that the veil could be tore apart." explained Eriol.

Syaoran now stared at him with a curious expression. So he was there for some reason. But what reason was that? The young man could not figure out any reason strong enough to bring him to that dimension. Syaoran asked his friend about the causes that had brought him to that reality:

"I confess I'm also confused." said Eriol. "I can't imagine what would bring you to this place."

Both of them got silent, trying to come up with some reasonable explanation of what could break the veil between realities and take Syaoran from one dimension to another.

Outside, still with their ears on the door, Nakuru and Spinel had began to understand why the boy they thought to be dead was there, alive and healthy. He did not belong to that dimension.

Nakuru mumbled something like "I knew it all the time" as Spinel tried to remember where he had read about parallel dimensions before.

Inside the room, neither Eriol nor Syaoran had thought about a reason.

"We're not going anywhere this way." said Eriol. "I will request a gathering of the High Mage Council. Maybe the Council can solve this case. I won't find an answer on my own. It is possible that you might have to see the Wises."

Syaoran did not understand anything. Council? Wises? What was all that after all?

"The Council bring together the most powerful mages of this world." Eriol explained. "I'm part of the Council as the Guardian of Sun. The others represent Light, Shadow, Earth, Fire, Air, Water and Moon. As a matter of fact, when the right time comes, Sakura will be invited to join the Council as the Guardian of Star. Only then the Council will be complete."

Syaoran listened to all that quiet. It was not unexpected that Eriol was part of that council, but he did not expect Sakura to be so powerful to join a Council of Magic. And Syaoran deeply admired her for that.

"Now, the Wises are ancient mystical beings." Eriol kept talking. "They are gifted with extreme wisdom and knowledge about all that exists. They can usually answer any question, but it is hard to talk to them. The Wises don't answer to any banal problem. They choose strictly who can or who cannot have their questions answered."

"I see." said Syaoran. "So we have to see the Council, haven't we? Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Easy, Syaoran." Eriol smiled. "I still have to settle some things before. I must warn the whole Council, get a few books, inform Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon and do some other things that concern only myself. We shall leave as soon as everything is arranged. It'll take a few hours. Meanwhile, I'd rather suggest you to take a walk around the town to think and clean your thoughts."

Syaoran nodded. Actually, he had to; he had no other choice. He stood up and walked to the door. Before he left though, he turned around again and faced Eriol:

"Thanks."

The English boy just smiled at him. But as soon as Syaoran left the room, Eriol thought to himself:

"Don't thank me yet, Syaoran. Maybe your journey here is only beginning."

* * *

Tomoyo was walking back home after stopping at the bookstore and buying a few books about fashion and design. She had gone also to the bakery and bought a big strawberry cake. The girl intended to invite Sakura and Kero to eat the cake that afternoon at her place. Carried with all those packages, she did not see when a person turned the street, colliding straight on her. 

"Sorry!" said the girl, quickly picking up the packages without looking at Syaoran.

"No problems." said the young man, helping Tomoyo to pick up her things. "I should've paid more attention too."

Together they quickly picked up everything, without even look at each other. When they were finally finished, Tomoyo thanked the man for helping her. Only then she looked at the boy's face and her astonished expression could not be slighter.

"Holy God!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Syaoran!"

"Excuse me?" asked the boy, surprised at what he had heard.

"You're Syaoran Li, aren't you? But that's not possible! You died two years ago! I saw it!"

"How do you know I'm Syaoran?" asked the young Chinese man.

"Oh, I can't be fooled, Syaoran!" said Tomoyo, still surprised. "Your eyes, your messy hair, your tone of voice. There's no doubt I'm talking to Syaoran Li. But how is this possible? I don't have magical powers, I cannot see spirits."

"May we talk, Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran. The girl still had the same confused expression. Even though she was a bit confused and frightened with the situation, she accepted.

"All right." said the girl. "I was going to invite Sakura and Kero to eat a piece of cake, but I think it can wait. Let's go to my home and there we'll be able to talk with more privacy and tranquillity."

They walked slowly through the street, none of them dared to say a single word. They went through the Penguin Park bit by bit, turned right on the corner ahead and, after going through a large street, they reached a fork. Syaoran knew that fork well: the right path lead up to Tomoyo's house. The left path lead straight to Sakura's house. The youngster halted in front of that fork. So many times had he taken the left path. So many times had he visited Sakura at home. But at that moment, everything seemed to be part of a distant past, as if everything were just a simple memory; a memory lived not by him, but by another Syaoran, stronger, safer and happier. Finally he turned and followed that right street, where Tomoyo waited, staring at him with the same confused expression she had when they met a few minutes before.

After sometime walking, they finally reached Tomoyo's house: a beautiful and luxurious mansion, with a huge and well-cared garden. The big gate opened as Tomoyo approached.

"Come in." said the girl. "We'd better go to my room. There we can talk with no one to bother us."

Syaoran nodded with his head. They crossed the garden, passed the fountain and entered the great mansion. They went through the big hall towards the stairs. Syaoran stared at the many paintings hanged on the walls, most of them by famous artists. He imagined the value of all those works. They went up the stairs, walked the corridor all long and headed for Tomoyo's room.

"Have a sit." the girl spoke as they entered her room, pointing an armchair close to the window. Syaoran thanked and sat. Tomoyo sat down too. She was right in front of him. Their sight met, but none was said. Actually, they did not know what to say to each other.

Syaoran kept staring at the girl's room and his sight fell over a picture on Tomoyo's bureau. There were the three friends: Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo, with a huge amusement park behind them. Syaoran smiled with Sakura, who wore a blue dress. The boy had always liked that dress. He thought Sakura got really beautiful wearing it. At last, Tomoyo finally found the courage:

"How?" asked the girl, taking a deep breath.

"Well…" Syaoran began. "I think it'll be a very long story. Are you really willing to hear it?"

"I've got all the time of the world." answered the girl. "I'm hearing."

And Syaoran began to tell her about how he had come to that place, about his meeting with Sakura, how she had shouted at him. Tomoyo was a good listener. She listened to him with calm and attention.

Syaoran was just finishing to tell her the dream he had about his death when some one knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Tomoyo. The door got opened and one of the maids came in.

"I brought tea and cookies, milady." said the woman.

"Thanks, Noaki." Tomoyo said. The maid smiled and left, closing the door and leaving them alone once more.

Tomoyo served the tea. Syaoran did not speak in the meantime.

"It is truth." said Tomoyo as she added sugar on the tea. "That was really how you died. It was a hard day, especially to Sakura. Poor Sakura." Tomoyo's voice faded and she got silent.

"After the dream, I met Eriol." the young Chinese went on, drinking his tea. It did not pass unnoticed to Syaoran that Tomoyo blushed as she heard Eriol's name. Smiling, the boy resumed speaking one more time. "He offered to help me to find a way back home…"

Syaoran kept telling her what had happened in the past two days. At the end of his story, Tomoyo's confused and frightened expression had gone. Instead, she had a soft smile. For the first time, Syaoran noticed how beautiful Tomoyo was.

"Not as beautiful as Sakura." he thought. "But she really is a very beautiful girl."

* * *

Eriol was in one of the rooms of his mansion, putting some books in a bookcase. It was a nice room, although totally different from the room that had sheltered Syaoran. There was a crystal ball on something that looked like an altar. Along with the ball, there was a brazier, a pure gold-made chalice and a beautiful and fair dagger. There were a few shelves with books and a cupboard with some exotic objects like a bronze jar, a harp and a small bag with saltpeter. Light was wearer than in the other rooms and was made only by candles. Hanged on the wall right above the altar was a beautiful sword. 

Eriol finished organizing his books in their right places and was already walking to the door when suddenly a voice came to his ears:

"Did thou ask to see me, Clow?" said someone. It was a deep and respectable voice, but soft and serene at the same time. Eriol knew that voice well. Slowly the youngster walked to the mirror hanged on the wall.

"Hello, Magno." greeted Eriol, smiling to the mirror that did not show his reflection, but the face of a man; a face that floated amongst a thick mist. It was a beautiful face indeed. It had deep expressive black eyes and an equally dark hair, tied up in a ponytail. Its features were light and smooth. Eriol went on. "Yes, I wanted to see you. I need the Council to gather once more. An uncommon fact occurred that, I believe, will be of everybody's interest."

"May I know what fact is that?" asked Magno with a glint in his eyes. "For if thou consider it uncommon, Clow, then it is really something interesting."

Eriol smiled.

"It's all about a dislocation in space and time. The veil of realities was tore apart. A youngster, Syaoran Li is his name, was transported here. In this dimension, though, he is dead. I request the Council to examine the situation and help him to return to his reality by discovering the reason why he has been brought to this dimension and what is his mission here."

"Shaoran is a direct descendant of the Mage Clow. He is frightened and confused with the situation. The boy has never been through something like this. Furthermore, he misses his partner, Sakura Kinomoto."

Magno's face lit up as he heard Sakura's name.

"So this boy thou art talking about is the partner of our future Keeper of Star! Fascinating!" exclaimed the mage. "Strange is the Destiny, Clow. Strange and unpredictable. I would never expect something of this magnitude to happen. Thy request hast been accepted. I shall summon the Council one more time. We shall wait for thee and the boy in the next full moon. Come as soon as the first star in the sky glows its radiance. And also bring us our Sakura girl. Something tells me she also has some role to play in all this."

"Thank you, Magno." thanked Eriol. "I've sent you a message through Ignen, the Sacred Spirit of Fire, where I wrote all the details you need to know about this event. It must be delivered to you in no time."

"Indeed, it has just come to me." said Magno. "I shall bid thee farewell now, old friend. I shall ready thy message and summon the rest of us. And this will take a few hours, I think. Goodbye, Clow."

He said that and vanished. Eriol stood still in front of the mirror, that now reflected his image and the room around him.

* * *

It was late when Syaoran returned to Eriol's house. Tomoyo was with him. She had insisted to go with him to the young English man. 

"It's late already." she said. "It's safer than hanging around on your own."

Syaoran had spent the whole afternoon talking to Tomoyo and asking his friend to speak about Sakura.

"_She was never the same after you died, Syaoran." _

That as what Tomoyo had said to him. The girl told him that Sakura had lost her cheer and joy after the incident and that broke his heart.

_Sakura, my love_, thought the boy.

Suddenly they began to hear a soft music played skilfully on the piano. Syaoran had no doubts that it was Eriol who was playing. Tomoyo had closed her eyes.

"Chopin." murmured the girl, smiling. "Opus 72, Nocturne Nº1 in E Minor. Eriol is indeed a great pianist."

The entered the room where Eriol played and sat on the coach next to the piano. The young English did not seem to notice his two friends had entered the room; or if he did, he did not give any attention. The heard the fair melody, amazed with the feeling of calmness it brought. The sequence of notes calmed their spirits. Syaoran heard that music totally astonished. Note by note, he felt his soul tranquillising.

The music finally ended and Eriol stopped playing. He turned to his friends. Tomoyo cast a discreet smile, which Eriol soon greeted and smiled back.

"You were always a wonderful musician, Eriol." said Tomoyo.

"I think it is the knowledge of two lives." said Eriol, smiling. "And I would play even more delighted if I could have the privilege to hear your voice singing along with my piano."

Tomoyo smiled. She stood up and walked slowly to Eriol. She took her place next to the piano and exchanged a look with the English man. Syaoran remained silent, only watching everything. Eriol raised his hands and started playing. Then, Syaoran heard Tomoyo's gifted voice sing:

_It is Spring and thousands of flowers bloom on fields afar_  
_And I recall the songs and tales that old are_  
_When the soft wind seemed to caress the earth's grace_  
_And soft hands held me forever into an embrace_  
_A sweet and fair singing I hear from far away_  
_Many birds fly and on green fields they stay_  
_And then, joyful laughs clearly I can see_  
_And gaze at the canaries that through the air fly free_  
_Sitting, a shepherd watches the bright twilight_  
_In peace he can finally sleep when falls the night_  
_ The leaves rustle as the Wind blows on my face_  
_And I think how beautiful, how fair is this place._

Syaoran closed his eyes and let Tomoyo's beautiful voice, along with the soft melody of the piano, carry him away.

_Bluebottles and beetles, free through the air they fly_  
_Announce the hot Summer that has now come by_  
_The flowery fields of vastness deep _  
_Feel the bright fire and its burning heat_  
_The Skies scream and the Lands shake_  
_I see sudden lightning and thunders of rage_  
_Under the Storm, the vast field dies_  
_And spells are poured as weep the Skies_  
_The clouds are gone and the storm is no more_  
_Another day, another time, it shall begin once more_  
_And the Golden Face shines again in the Sky_  
_And bluebottles and beetles, free through the air they fly._

_Celebrate the Great Mother and the village where people dwell_  
_As Autumn comes and spills its whole spell. _  
_Celebration shall go on and on through many nights_  
_Songs shall be heard as we dance under the moonlight._  
_All the fruits, good fruits we now may collect_  
_And greet the harvest with a huge banquet. _  
_But soon or late, the spell vanishes and music fades_  
_And under the light the leaves fall into a shade_  
_And honey drops no more from the hive_  
_And in the orchards and woods, the trees are already dry._  
_Set the Moon and make the world dive in shadows_  
_Take to sleep the brave men and his fellows._

Suddenly, melody got heavy and dark:

_The North Winds blow high and take away my breath_  
_I feel the Winter and the bitter smell of Death_  
_Glacial ice soon takes place in my sight_  
_And the snow falls over the hills, far and high_  
_And the day is always dark and the night is always cold_  
_I see through my window an emptiness of vastness old. _  
_Loneliness in every turn, loneliness in every door,_  
_Loneliness in every corner and dead nature on the floor._  
_And then, I desperately search for hot lips_  
_To my body and my heart warm deep._  
_And I feel the strong hug of someone to protect me_  
_In peace I can sleep and safe finally I can be._

Again the melody got light and soft:

_Winter has finally gone away_  
_I feel hands caressing me_  
_A sweet kiss takes my sleep away_  
_And flowers bloom on fields I see_  
_Grow high and soft the grass may, _  
_And the canary once more sings back to me._  
_And as the folk every now and then say_  
_The cycle begins again for the world to see._

Tomoyo finished her singing and the melody of the piano ceased. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged a glance, smiling to each other. Eriol stood up and faced the girl. She had blushed when she crossed her sight with Eriol's. Without hesitation, Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist and leaned his face close to the girl's, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Tomoyo slowly closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the heat of that kiss. She had dreamt so many times with that lips.

A few meters away, Syaoran watched the fair couple with a slight smile on his lips. Really, Tomoyo and Eriol made a beautiful couple. Just like Sakura and him. Sakura… one more time his thoughts came to her. He longed for kissing her, holding her tight, sense her perfume and her warmth. But all of a sudden something sent his thoughts away. Nakuru had entered the room and let out a high scream.

"At last!" shouted the girl, holding Spinel in one hand and showing a huge smile on her face. "I've been waiting for you two to express your feeling for ages! It certainly deserves a celebration!"

Tomoyo blushed furiously and buried her face in her hands. Eriol was visibly embarrassed and Syaoran found this fact extremely interesting. It was not every day one could see Eriol embarrassed or ashamed of something after all. And the sight, further than singular, was really comical, Syaoran had to admit. The boy smirked and sat on the sofa once more. Nakuru left the room, murmuring something like a big party.

"Nakuru can really be somewhat of a problem once in a while." said Eriol, holding Tomoyo. "But you know? In a certain way she is right. I should've done this before, Tomoyo, when I found out I had fallen in love with you."

"Oh, Eriol, my love! I've dreamt of this moment so many times! I love you so much!"

"So do I." was all that he said.

Tomoyo smiled and lost herself in Eriol's arms. Right behind them, the room's door had closed. Syaoran had left the room, leaving his two friends a little bit of privacy.

* * *

Syaoran closed the door and was already starting to walk through the corridor to his room when a voice stopped him. Nakuru watched him, still carrying Spinel in her hands. 

"You allright?" asked the girl.

"Yes." replied Syaoran.

"You feel a little lost, don't you?"

"A bit." said the boy. "A lot, actually. It's strange to think I'm dead and stuff like this. It's strange to think this is really happening. You know, I've always been independent, safe of myself. I've always had the answer for everything. But now…" his voice faded a bit. "Now everything is different and I'm lost in a place that, although seems familiar, is completely unknown."

"You know, I miss my world. I miss my home. But above all thing I miss my Sakura. I miss her laughter, her joy. I miss the touch of her hands."

"Sakura always told me everything would be just fine, no matter what problems and obstacles that would appear in the way to bother us. She always told me that in the end everything would be fine. Now, more than ever, I want to believe it."

Nakuru smiled and got closer to the boy.

"Don't be afraid." said the pretty lady, placing her hand over Syaoran's shoulder. The boy felt a strong energy coming from Nakuru: it was the power of Ruby Moon. "I know everything will bi alright. Now is the moment to trust Sakura's words. Have faith. Eriol is going to help you, I know that. And he's the best. Before you notice everything will be finished. You'd better go rest now. You're our guest after all. Rest and relax a bit. Everything will be fine."

Spinel agreed. Syaoran smiled and thanked. As a matter of fact, Nakuru could be a really sensitive person whenever she wanted. They said goodbye and each of them took their own way. Syaoran went left, towards the guest's room. Nakuru turned right, towards the dinning room. As she went away, Syaoran could hear Nakuru's voice, excited once more, say:

"Now I must prepare a party to a certain couple of doves!"

* * *

It was late already and everyone at the house of Kinomoto Family was preparing themselves to sleep. In her room, Sakura changed into her nightgown as she talked to Kero. 

"So that's why you've been strange in these last two days? Because of that meeting with this person?"

Sakura nodded.

"He looked so alike Syaoran, Kero."

"I see." said the tiny guardian. "Now I see the reason of you sudden change of humour. The sight of this person brought back many memories, didn't it? Good memories. But also bad memories."

Sakura nodded again, lowering her head. Kero approached her mistress flying and, already in his true form, extended his paw and held the girl.

"Syaoran would not want you to live in the past, Sakura." said the Guardian. "I know you loved him very much, but you cannot forget you still have a life here and that many people love you. Think about your mother, your brother and Tomoyo. Think about you father and all your friends. You think they'd want you to spend the rest of your days mourning and forget to live? I don't think so. They don't like to see you sad, Sakura. I don't like to see you sad. It breaks my heart to see you cry. And do you know why, Sakura? Because I love you too. You're my mistress, my owner. But above all that, you're my friend. You're just like a sister and I don't want you to be so sad like this."

Sakura gazed at Kero and stared at him deeply. He was right. She could not keep mourning and grieving for the rest of her days. She still had so much to do and to live. Her love for Syaoran was huge, but she had to carry on.

"I dare not asking you to forget him, Sakura." said Kero. "But when you remember the boy, remember the happy moments you had with him. Recall all the good times you had and all experiences you shared. And when you miss him, look into your heart, for he will always live there."

Sakura smiled to Kero. A small tear rolled down her face and salted her lips.

"Thank you, Kero." said the girl. "Thank you very much. I love you too. And I am grateful every day for having someone like you by my side."

They still stood there, holding each other, for a few more minutes. When they finally split apart, Sakura smiled to Kero. It was a thankful smile. A smile the guardian would still recall for a long time. The girl lay on her bed and closed her eyes. It did not take long and she was asleep. And that night would be very peaceful. The first one after a long time. Kero gazed with satisfaction at his mistress. She had finally understood.

* * *

Night went by and morning came, clouded and grey. The sun cast a weak, pale light and heavy clouds covered the sky. A soft breeze blew and the morning dew still covered the flowers in Eriol's garden. 

Tomoyo rolled in bed. Slowly she opened her eyes. She gazed at the handsome boy who slept close to her for a brief moment, before wake him up with a kiss. Eriol's eyes snap opened and he smiled to his beloved one. Tomoyo smiled back and kissed him once more.

"Awake already?" asked the young English man.

"Yes." answered Tomoyo. "It was a splendid night, Eriol."

"I agree." said the boy, smiling. "It's such a pity it passed by so quickly."

"Truth. Now I see why people say everything good lasts nothing." Tomoyo cuddled into Eriol's arms.

They spent sometime that way, after which Eriol got up.

"Well, we've got obligations to get done. Back to work." spoke the boy as he put his clothes on. Tomoyo agreed and got up as well. They changed in silence and left the room, heading the dinning room.

It did not passed away from Eriol's senses that the corridors were strangely empty and motionless. It was quite strange not to hear the noises Nakuru usually did every morning or not to see Spinel flying over through the corridors carrying some book.

"What's happening?" asked Tomoyo. Eriol shook his shoulders. He was not so eager to find out, actually. It would be great if they could stay alone in his house, only the both of them.

They reached the end of the corridor and opened the doors to the dinning room. The curtains stood closed and the whole place was dived into darkness.

"You think they're still asleep?" Tomoyo asked, holding Eriol's hands.

"No." Eriol replied and turned right. "Come on Nakuru, Syaoran and Spinel. Get out of there and turn on the lights. Truly, I don't like parties in the dark."

Tomoyo heard a whisper and someone grumbling. Soon after the lights were turned on and Nakuru, Spinel and Syaoran appeared.

"You're so annoying, Eriol!" Nakuru protested. The boy only smiled.

"Good morning to you too, my dear Nakuru." spoke the youngster. Nakuru looked away.

The table had been set and a huge variety of cakes, pies and sweets had been served in beautiful silver plates. Croissants and little breads exhaled an aroma which filled the air. There were teapots and jars with milk and juice. Pretty cups made of authentic English porcelain had been placed. There, on that table, was a little sample of Eriol's richness. Indeed, he was as wealthy as his beloved Tomoyo.

"Well, let us sit down." Eriol said. "We cannot leave all this food waiting for us. It'd be a lack of courtesy with Nakuru's sweets."

But Nakuru herself had a mad face. The lady had certainly not liked Eriol's attitude.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, Eriol!" said Nakuru, pissed off. "Eriol, you're such an irritant person! And it took me so many hours to prepare everything! I spent the whole night in the kitchen making tasty sweets and pies for you and Tomoyo and you come up and spoil it down!"

"Sorry about that, my dear Nakuru." Eriol said. "But if it is of any help, I really loved the present. Thank you."

Nakuru seemed to be less irritated after that and sat at the table with the others. After Eriol's words the girl's mood raised a bit.

"Thanks for the surprise, Nakuru." said Tomoyo as she served herself of a piece of apple pie. "It may have not been a surprise to Eriol, but certainly was for me."

"Don't thank me." Nakuru replied, smiling. "I made it with all my heart. Spinel and Syaoran helped too. The little breads were made by Syaoran, and they're really great. Oh, Suppi planned the decoration. And it also got really beautiful."

"Thanks all of you." Tomoyo said gazing at Spinel and Syaoran.

"You're welcome." they replied at the same time.

Indeed, Syaoran really enjoyed making the breads. It had been quite sometime since he had last made those little Chinese breads. He even thought he had forgotten the recipe. But it had been very easy to remember everything.

Nakuru's sweets were particularly good. They enjoyed the food and had a remarkable morning. For Syaoran, specially, everything seemed to be divinely good. It seemed he had never tasted anything so delicious. The boy ate every single bite with unique pleasure.

As an authentic British lady, Nakuru had made tea. Syaoran and Tomoyo found it strange when Eriol added milk in his tea, but soon recalled that was something very common in England; and Eriol, even if he descended from a Japanese family, had been born and raised in England.

After breakfast the group of friends gathered in the main room next to the fireplace to chat and, even though there were many things to discuss, Eriol decided to talk about the unexpected coming of Syaoran to that dimension and about when they would departure to meet the Council.

"I have already warned the whole Council, Syaoran." said the English boy. "I've told them the episode and they agreed to gather to discuss and analyse the causes of your journey between dimensions. Magno, the Council's mighty leader, asked us to leave during the next full moon, when the first star of the sky glows."

"But that will take a whole week!" exclaimed Syaoran. "That's too much time."

"Calm down, my friend." Eriol interrupted with a gesture. "It's not so simple as it may seem. The Council cannot gather at any time you want. That's not the way it works. Its members have their duties. They cannot be asked to simply stop their chores and leave their houses at the same moment. The world just does not spin around you or me. We cannot interrupt other people's lives just to solve your problem."

"I see." said Syaoran. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise, Syaoran. It's fine. But I shall warn you that the question may be far mor complicated than it seems."

Syaoran said nothing. He only shook his head and nodded.

"Another point." said Eriol. "Magno asked me to take Sakura with us. He feels Sakura is also related to all of that. And Magno's intuition never fail."

As soon as he heard Sakura's name, Syaoran raised his eyes. What connection could his Cherry Blossom have with that mess? He would have to wait until the day of the gathering with the Council to have that question answered.

But what really mattered was that he would see his beloved Sakura once more. Nothing in the world could make him happier. But, as if to wake him up from a wonderful dream, Eriol said:

"I know what you're thinking, Syaoran. But you cannot have any romantic relationship with the Sakura of this reality. She is not the Sakura you love."

"What?" asked Syaoran, seeming extremely confused with what Eriol had just said. "She is not Sakura?"

"She is Sakura but at the same time is not." spoke the English boy. "Can you understand?"

"No!" exclaimed Syaoran with a misgiving expression. "You're telling me Sakura is not Sakura, but she is Sakura at the same time... Ah! I don't understand anything!"

Syaoran shook hard his head, trying to comprehend Eriol's words. The mage, in view of his friend's doubts, tried to clear his words:

"I'll try to make it easier." said the mage. "You love Sakura and that's not a fact to be denied. But you love the Sakura from your dimension, not this one's. And Sakura also loves Syaoran very much, but I'm talking about the Syaoran of this dimension, not about you. Even if she is Sakura Kinomoto, she's not the Sakura you love. You love the Sakura from your reality. And even if they're the same person, yet they're also different, for they belong to different worlds and realities. Better bow?"

"Just a little. But I still didn't get why I can't have a love relationship with this dimension's Sakura."

"Because it could bring several and serious damages to both dimensions." replied Eriol.

"How can it damage realities?" inquired Syaoran, still confused.

Eriol sighed. It was quite a hard answer to be given.

"Easy, Syaoran." said the youngster. "Everything has its time. This is something complicated. To understand algebra you must first learn to add and subtract."

"I can add and subtract." Syaoran burst out, a little offended. Eriol smiled.

"I don't talk about that kind of addition and subtraction." said the British young man, having fun. "Before you can understand the damages this kind of relationship we're talking about may cause to realities, you must first understand the Universal Evolution Theory, comprehend the functioning of the Wheel of the Worlds and have the knowledge about the Universal Chain of the Multiple Dimensions. What's the extent of your knowledge about these subjects?"

Syaoran remained silent. His face seemed a huge interrogation and his eyes were wide: he knew nothing about the subjects Eriol had mentioned.

"That's what I thought." said Eriol, who was clearly having fun with the situation. "To soften your doubts a little, I shall give you a quick explanation about each subject."

Syaoran nodded.

"The Universal Evolution Theory, as its own name says, talks about the Universe's process of evolution. It explains how Universe flows, presents theories about how worlds can appear and vanish. Tells how life begins and is extinguished. It explains how an apparently simple gesture can influence the whole universal evolution and says that everything has a reason to be and to happen, that nothing happens by chance. From theory comes a sentence you know very well. Do you know which one?"

Syaoran shook his head and told him he did not know.

"There is no coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable." said the young British man.

Syaoran listened carefully to what Eriol said, paying attention to each word.

"The Universal Chain of the Multiple Dimensions make clear many factors concerning multi-dimensional repercussions and explains that the many dimensions and realities are all connected, as if they were rings in a chain. If on ring is broken or damaged by any reason, the chain is parted and all realities are condemned. Breaking the Dimensional Chain brings countless problems to all dimensions."

"You might notice, however, that when I speak about parallel dimensions I do not mean to talk about plans of existence. There's a difference between them. The last topic of the day is about plans of existence and not about alternative realities and parallel dimensions."

Syaoran was amazed by Eriol's explanations. Never before had he learnt anything about these subjects, even though his magical education had been very severe. Eriol moved on with his 'class'.

"Last, but not least, we've got the functioning of the Wheel of the Worlds." said the British Mage. "I believe you won't find it difficult to understand this subject, for it is easier than the others."

"This one's a recent theory. The Wheel of the Worlds makes the mystical energy flows through the plans of existence, from the most decadent ones to the most developed ones. It never stops. The Wheel of the Worlds exhales its energy through what it's called 'Lines of Ley', which are lines of energy actually. The study of the lines started in 1922, in England. They have this name cause, in the UK, they make their way mostly through places whose names are finished with –ley, like Lockley, Bradley and other."

"After much study and experiences made, it was found out that there are two kinds of lines: the black ones and the silver ones. The Silver Lines coordinate the flow of energy that arrives into our plan, from the plan of Arkanun, which is the plan immediately behind ours. The Black Lines control the flow of energy that are drained out of Earth and go towards Paradisia, the plan immediately above us. These lines are like the cogs of the Wheel."

"The crossing of two Silver Lines forms what the scientists call a 'Node', a place where magic gains power, for the magical energies flow stronger. Alternatively, the crossing of two Black Lines was called 'Meca', a place where magic grows weak for any mystical energy is soon dissipated by the Wheel of the Worlds. Don't you think, though, its name has something to do with the city of Mecca, sacred to the Islam, since Mecca itself is located over an immensely powerful Node."

"There is still what we call 'Teiches'. The crossing of a Silver Line with a Black one forms a Teich, which is a failure in the flow of the Wheel of the Worlds. Teiches are extremely rare and highly searched by mages, for they consist on a constant overflow of magical energy. My mansion is right above a little Teich. It's not a very powerful one, though, but it's powerful enough to keep some of my enchantments working."

"Enchantments?" asked Syaoran. Eriol smiled.

"You don't really think my house had no protection, do you? Many creatures know I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed and many of them are vile and not human. I use the energy of the Teich to feed some protection enchantments, beside some other things."

"Like what?" Tomoyo asked not being able to stop herself.

"Like making my garden bloom even during the winter, my love." Eriol said. "Why do you think my flowers never die, even during the winter?"

Tomoyo giggled and kissed Eriol softly. Spinel was close to the window, reading a book, completely apart from the conversation. Nakuru stood beside Spinel, staring at th garden peacefully. Syaoran, however, was thoughtful.

"I still don't understand completely what is the difference between plan of existence and parallel reality. Tell me, please." asked the young warrior. Eriol just smirked and got up.

"Enough for today, my friend." said the young wizard as he walked to the bookcase. "Everything, when overloaded, harms us. Even light, wisdom and knowledge. And I believe you had enough for a day. Another time we shall proceed with our conversation."

Syaoran tried to protest, but Eriol shut himself up and no other information was taken from him for the rest of that day, in spite of the efforts from future leader of the Li Clan.

Eriol had already left for a long time when Syaoran turned to the window, thinking. Then he looked to Tomoyo and said:

"I'd really like to know what kind of enchantments Eriol cast to protect this place. Do you have any idea?"

Tomoyo shook her head in deny.

"It'd take too much time to tell you all the enchantments Eriol cast here to protect himself." said a voice behind them. It was Nakuru, but her gaze was different. It was a deeper gaze, more serious, mysterious and dangerous. It was Ruby Moon who watched them, not Nakuru. Though she had not changed he appearance, Ruby's powers could be sensed. Syaoran faced the Guardian for a while, but soon after he asked once more:

"Do you know what kind of spells were cast here?"

"I surely do." she answered. "Bu why should I tell you?"

"What do you mean?" asked the boy.

"How can I be sure you're not hiding your true face? How can I know you're not intending to harm Eriol?" the Guardian said softly. Her voice, however, did not show suspicion. It was a warm and kind voice, but that showed all her power.

"I don't mean to hurt one who help me to find a way back home." Syaoran said. "For Eriol came to me like a glow in the darkness, lightening my way when I most needed. I'd never hurt him."

Ruby smirked faintly.

"Very well. I shall answer your query." she said. "Many spells were cast here to protect Eriol. For instance, no hostile spell may be cast in a 500 meters radius without his knowledge. There's also a circle of protection against demons and creatures from the Underworld. Any being with any kind of power or mystical energy who crosses the gates is immediately sensed by Eriol. There're dozens of other enchantments here, but I'll not tell which, since these are far too complicated to be told in a few words."

"Of course the energy of the Teich is not enough to feed all the enchantments active here, but I obviously have got other methods to keep my spells."

"Eriol!" exclaimed Tomoyo, facing the mage standing at the front door. "How long you've been there?"

"Long enough." said the boy, smirking. "I believe it's getting late. Shall we eat now? Dinner is served."

Ruby stared at Eriol.

"Great! Dinner!" shouted the girl, turning back into Nakuru; the glow in her crimson eyes fading away and turning back into cheerful and kind eyes.

They headed to the dinning room, where the table had been set. A bowl with hot soup stood beside another containing a delightful roasted meet. A bottle of wine had been opened: a truly _Chateau Delassan 1964_. Syaoran asked himself where Eriol had bought such an expensive wine.

My thanks for the morning's party." said Eriol, looking at Nakuru. The girl smiled widely.

"Thank you, Eriol!" she said, kissing his cheek hard and sitting in front of the table.

Eriol was indeed an excellent cooker. Everything was terrific, including the wine. For desert, Eriol had baked a great peach cake.

"After dinner, they talked a while until Tomoyo decided it was time to leave back home.

"I can't spend another night out." said the girl. Besides, I ought to finish some stuff."

They said goodbye, promising to meet the next day to talk to Sakura and tell her the facts.

* * *

The night did not long and morning quickly came. As soon as the Sun rose up in the sky, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo met at the hall of Daidouji Family's mansion. 

Syaoran was quiet. He did not know exactly what would be his own reaction at the sight of Sakura, but it did not mattered. He just wanted to see her again. He longed to hold her and kiss her, but the thought left his mind as soon as Eriol's warning rushed back to his mind.

_"You cannot have any romantic relationship with the Sakura of this reality."_

Syaoran shook his head hard and gazes at his two friends who stood close to the fireplace. Tomoyo said nothing and Eriol stared at a vase with some flowers. After a few minutes, Eriol told them the time had come. Both Syaoran and Tomoyo nodded.

They walked to the door and left Tomoyo's mansion behind, walking leisurely towards Sakura's house. They did not seem to be in a hurry, for the elucidation of the case would surely take long.

Still, long or not, the fact is that they reached Sakura's house sooner than they expected. They were so deeply sank into their own thoughts they did not notice the passing of time. They stared at the beautiful yellow house, before Tomoyo walked towards the door and rang the bell. A kind man appeared at the door and smiled.

"Good day, Tomoyo." Fujitaka said, smiling as usual. "Good day, Eriol. And… I believe I don't know you, young man."

Er…" the boy stuttered. He knew he could not tell who he really was, since Sakura's father believed him to be dead. "Fang. Zhihao Fang." he said quickly. Fujitaka greeted him and invited them all in. But before they could get close to the door, Syaoran came to a sudden halt.

"I'd rather think you should go and explain everything to her first. I don't know what will be her reaction when she sees me. Maybe she's not ready. It'll be better for her to see me latter."

Eriol immediately agreed.

"I can't go in." said Syaoran. "I was just hanging around with my friends, but I really must go now. Maybe another time."

"But…" Tomoyo began, but was instantly interrupted by Eriol.

"I tell you latter." he said, whispering at the girl's ears.

Syaoran ran away as Eriol and Tomoyo got into Sakura's house. They met her mother in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Make yourselves at home, please." said Fujitaka. "I'll go call Sakura."

The couple nodded and sat down. Sakura soon came downstairs, smiling at her two beloved friends.

"Tomoyo! Eriol!" exclaimed the girl. "Great to see you!"

"Hi, Sakura!" they said together.

The girl sat in front of her friends, asking if something had happened.

"Sakura… we've got to talk to you." said Eriol. "It's about Syaoran."

Sakura's smile faded out suddenly.

"What happened?" inquired the girl.

"We'd better go to my place." advised Eriol.

Sakura bowed her head and nodded. A few moments latter, the trio came back to Eriol's mansion.

Nakuru welcomed them and the group headed the great hall.

"Well, Sakura… the story is quite long." started Eriol.

"I'm not in a hurry." replied the girl.

"And Eriol, with Tomoyo's help, started telling Sakura all that was happening. The girl's eyes widened more and more each minute.

"And that's just what happened." Tomoyo said, finally.

Sakura was silent. She did not know exactly what to say. The girl took a mouthful of her tea and put back the cup over the saucer. Then followed a long silence, cut briefly only by the sound of their breathing. Sakura tried to accept what she had heard in the last two and a half hours. It was not something easy to accept, she had to say. She had just gotten used to the fact Syaoran was dead and both Eriol and Tomoyo came and said the boy was alive and he had come from another reality.

"Sakura…" Eriol said. "Are you ready? Are you ready to see Syaoran once more?"

She nodded quietly. The girl saw as Eriol made his way out of the room. She was tense, nervous. A few minutes later, Eriol came back with another person right behind him, a good-looking boy with amber eyes and messy brown hair.

"You!" shouted the girl. "You're Syaoran!"

"Hi, Sakura." said the young Chinese man, smiling tenderly at her. "It's been quite sometime, hasn't it?"

Sakura said nothing. She just stared at the boy standing in front of her from the depths of her eyes. The stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Then Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she ran, opening her arms wide towards the boy.

"Syaoran!", screamed the girl before holding him tight. She tried to restrain herself, but could not help. "I missed you so much! I'm sorry I shouted at you that day at the park. How could I've been so blind? I should've noticed, should've sensed. Your aura is unique, Syaoran!" she said, tears leisurely rolling down her beautiful face.

Tomoyo smiled side by side with Eriol. Nakuru and Spinel were also in the room. It was a touching scene. Sakura smiled like they had not seen for a long time.

"Oh, Syaoran! I'm so glad to see you again! I doubt I'm really awake!" Sakura said amongst tears and smiled.

"I assure you this is not a dream." replied Syaoran softly. He could understand what Sakura was feeling, for he felt the same. Yet he knew he could not be driven away by his feelings. That was suffocating. He wanted to kiss her, touch her face as he always did, play with her hair and feel her delicate perfume. He knew that was not the Sakura he loved; yet she looked so alike his beloved Cherry Blossom.

Sakura's heart fluttered and her breathing was swift. She panted making her chest go up and down quick and uncontrollable. All her thoughts were focused on the boy right before her. Syaoran! God, she wanted him so much! She desired the boy with all her heart. Every inch of her body screamed for the young man in front of her. Sakura closed her eyes and started to lean forward. Syaoran, noticing the girl wished to kiss him, stepped away. Sakura opened her eyes once more, realising what she was doing.

"I'm sorry…" said the girl, blushing. "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright." said Syaoran. "I'm the one who must apologise."

Sakura looked down, making Syaoran feel terrible. He knew she loved him with all her soul, but he could not do that. He could not forget what Eriol had said. Even though it would kill him, he could never have any romantic contact with Sakura.

Tomoyo let out a sigh and pitied the young couple. They were so close yet so terribly apart one from the other. Their eyes met but they could not touch themselves. The talked, but could not express their deepest feelings. Deep inside her, Tomoyo knew, as Eriol said, they did not love one another truly. They loved one from their own dimension. Yet, it was still said.

Realising the tense and depressive atmosphere that took shape, Eriol decided to interfere and talk about the Council to Sakura.

"Now you've already met, it is needed to talk about the Council, Sakura." said Eriol. Sakura stared inquisitive at him. "We shall go, Syaoran and I, visit the Supreme Mage Council, which gathers the most powerful mages of this world and which I am part of."

"A magic council?" inquired Sakura. Eriol confirmed.

"Magno, the Supreme leader of the Council, asked me to take you as well. He thinks Syaoran's coming to this world is, somehow, connected to you, Sakura."

"Me?" exclaimed Sakura, shocked. "But what have I got to do with all this mess?"

"I'm not really sure yet." said Eriol. "I'm a little suspicious of something, but I dare not to say something I'm not sure of. So I'd rather be silent that say something wrong."

Everyone nodded and asked nothing.

"Well, since we're all here and aware of the facts, all we can do is wait till the day of the meeting." said Eriol, staring at his friends. "Bur Sakura cannot be away from home with no explanation for her family."

Sakura agreed. She did not know how long she would be away from her family and her parents would surely ask where she was going. And, of course, she could not just say she was going to see a mage council and Syaoran had come back to life from another dimension.

"Tomoyo will help us with an alibi." said Eriol. "We'll say we're going on a trip to my house in the mountains during our summer vacation. We'll go to my house and then we'll head to the temple of the Council. Tomoyo shall stay there to cover any possible suspect about our journey."

They all nodded again. The plan to cover their journey had been traced.

"We must thank the fact that the day chosen by the council leader is exactly the beginning of our college holiday." said Tomoyo. Sakura smiled and agreed.

After the talking the group said farewell. Tomoyo and Sakura went back home and Syaoran locked himself on his room.

He took a long shower and lay down on his bed, still thinking about the meeting with Sakura and all he had felt when they held each other. Once again the longing to touch her rushed back to his mind. He imagined Sakura at his side, smiling at him as she always did. He wanted to go back to his own world, go back to his beautiful Cherry Blossom, take her in his arms and kiss her. He longed to touch her, to feel her warmth and the softness of her skin. He wanted to caress once more her honey hair. He wanted to see those lively and cheerful green eyes.

Syaoran had always believed he could stare at those eyes, green like two sparkling emeralds, for the rest his mortal life. He believed he could get lost into them. They were so vivid and innocent. Sakura was innocent, pure. And that was the reason why he had fell for her, for she was always so pure, with her heart always filled with compassion, joy and liveliness. She always cared for the people around her, denying her own feeling sometimes. He, on the other hand, was always so cold and distant. It was true that after so many years living with her and the friends he had made in Japan, Syaoran had learnt to let himself lighten up, to let his emotions flow and to listen to his heart.

An owl growled at the top of a tree. The night was already deep but Syaoran was still awake.

"Why was I so closed?" the boy asked himself. "I can't remember the reasons why I locked my feelings inside me so deeply."

The young warrior searched deep within his memories. Since he remembered he was quiet and reserved, almost never showing his feelings. But of course he could never be born that way. No one does. The facts we witness throughout our lives shape our personality. And for the first time after so many years Syaoran asked himself the causes of his behaviour. Why was he so cold when he was a child? And why, after meeting Sakura, his feelings flowed and exploded with such strength? Perhaps the girl had taught him the true meaning of love.

Syaoran thought for a long time, but noticing he would not get the answers to his questions, he gave up. He looked at the mirror. It was past midnight. He decided to go to sleep once and for all and put all his doubts, worries and eagerness aside.

"Tomorrow, maybe…" the young man thought before drifting into slumber…

_

* * *

Syaoran was lost amidst a dense mist. He was not sure about what he was seeing. He could perceive a huge house in the distance: his house. He did not understand what was happening. Why was he seeing his home, if he was at Eriol's place not so long before?_

_The boy walked a little until he reached the mansion's door. All of a sudden the mist faded. The gates were opened and a warrior came out, dressed in the sacred garments of his clan. The warrior held a beautiful Chinese sword, which Syaoran quickly recognised: it was his father's sword. He stared at the warrior. There was no doubt, he was staring at his father. But how was that possible?_

_"I'm dreaming." the boy thought. "This is a dream. But what's the reason of all this?"_

_There was no time to find the answer, for in the next second dozens of warriors attacked. Syaoran looked at both sides. He tried to run, but the warriors came from everywhere. And Syaoran was caught between two fires. There was nowhere to run. Strangely, the warriors did not attack him. It was as if he was a mere witness of the great battle, a ghost who only watched, unable to do something._

_He looked behind. His father defended himself bravely, but they were too many. Suddenly, a lightning crossed the sky and right after, Yelan came. She was magnificent and seemed to irradiate a powerful aura that filled everything. The warriors began to withdraw before the witch's power. Syaoran had never wondered his mother was so powerful._

_Yet, after the initial shock, the enemy warriors kept attacking. His father was enclosed. Then another warrior came from nowhere. This one, however, helped his father. It was impossible to see his face. He seemed to be covered by a thick mist, a veil that surrounded him completely._

_The battle proceeded fast before Syaoran's stunned eyes. And all began to happen terribly quickly. The scenes became big blurred lights to the boy. Everything seemed to spin and he fell swiftly towards nothing._

* * *

Syaoran woke up all covered in sweat. He had really had a dream. But what all the meant he did not know. 

"These dreams are starting to become annoying." he murmured before lie down again. "I must inform Eriol about this dream. Maybe I can get an answer to some of my doubts."

And thinking about it he drifted back into slumber. He did not dream again that night and woke up when the Sun was already high in the sky.

He got up and immediately left after Eriol. The remembrance of the dream was still clear in his mind. He knew later the reminiscence of the dream would become misty and, throughout the day, it would vanish, like it always happens when we dream. He did not have to search too long. Eriol was in the garden, cutting some roses.

"Eriol." called the warrior. The young British man faced Syaoran smiling.

"Good morning, Syaoran!" said Eriol. "What do you want?"

"May I speak to you about a dream I had last night?"

"Sure!" replied the mage. "I'm hearing."

And Syaoran started telling him everything he saw, his mother, his father fighting, and the mysterious warrior who helped his father. Eriol listened to everything cautiously, paying attention to every detail. When he finished the report, the English mage stared at the firmament.

"That was an uncommon dream indeed. Nevertheless, I cannot see any relation with all the recent events. Perhaps there're many, perhaps there're none. I really don't know. I believe I won't be able to help you with this dream. Sorry, Syaoran."

The Chinese nodded. He did not understand the meaning of those dreams. Since he had come to that world, he had had strange dreams twice. The first one had been right in the first night, when he found out the Syaoran from that dimension had died. And now this one, that clearly had some meaning.

Well, it was obvious he would not be able to discover anything by himself. He would try to comprehend the dream another hour. At that moment, the youngster's attention was turned to the Council.

He asked himself how should be the Council and imagined how were the mages that were part of it. He wondered how was Magno's appearance, whom Eriol talked so much. It was rather odd to hear Eriol talking about Magno, for Syaoran had always thought his English friend referred to the leader with almost divine reverence and respect. It was strange principally because Syaoran got used to the idea that Eriol was the greatest wizard of all and yet he found out that was not truth. Then he recalled something his mother had said some years before:

_"No matter how strong and powerful you are. There will always be someone stronger and more powerful than you."_

The boy still remained in the garden for a long time, appreciating every little detail of that magnificent place. It was past noon when he decided to go in again. Eriol talked to Nakuru, as Spinel read a thick red covered book, unaware of everything and everyone. That was a scene Syaoran had already got used to.

He walked past the corridor up to the kitchen, where he had helped Nakuru to prepare the surprise for Tomoyo and Eriol. He took a bread that had left and sat in a corner, biting small pieces as he thought about the day of the meeting again. Just five more days and his problems would be solved.

"Only five more days to go." he thought. "I must wait just five more days to go back home and see my Sakura."

* * *

Author's Note: On the scene where Eriol explains about the Wheel of the Worlds to Syaoran, he speaks the word "Teich". The correct pronounce of this word is "T" and it means lake in German. 

Here ends the first chapter. I hope you liked to read it as much as I liked writing it, even though this fic is really making me work hard. It's been almost three years since I started writing this story, from researching, planning the plot and structuring the script. But I think it's really worth. It already had if you read and liked it.

I know this chapter was quite too long, but I promise the others are shorter.

This story was originally published in English and right know it's coming to its end. Travellers of Time is the first part of a Trilogy. The other parts are _The Jewels of Destiny_ and _Time of Judgment_. There's still a long way to go up to the end. But I hope you support me and enjoy the reading.

Oh, and by the way. I'm not a native English speaker as you may have noticed. So please, be patient with grammar. This chapter was published in a hurry to be a New Year present. The others will be better reviewed.

If you read it and liked it, please, let me know! Send me a comment, a review or an e-mail. It's really important for me to know what you really thought about this story.

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.

Felipe S. Kai


End file.
